


Agron The Goat Keeper

by VirginiaMcCooley



Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, Agron does indeed become a keeper of goats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agron The Goat Keeper

"Goats, Nasir?"

"Goats, Agron."

 

He had been a gladiator, a warrior, a rebel leader - now he would be a goat keeper. If Duro could see him now...

 

Nasir hid a smile as he watched Agron tending to goats. Agron tending to goats. For him. At that moment, Agron turned and broke out that blinding smile of his. Nasir allowed his own to show and went over to join his man. Life was good.


End file.
